Juvia's Love Blog (new
by pxpperheart
Summary: Juvia is a high schooler who handles a love blog. Recently at her high school, Lucy was stuck between 2 guys, Natsu and Gray. She's heartbroken, and plays a game to take her mind off the stress. Gray is her one and only, but what if she meets another person?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is the rewritten version! I do not own anything from Fairy Tail, and I don't own XBOX. Also, 'linebreak' is a line break. Yeah. xD

It was 11:00 PM, late at night atleast for a young and inspiring high schooler who had many projects due and on top of that, her blog had almost been seen by her parents...

Yes, her evil, conniving parents who had dared to place their unsightly FOOT to enter her sacred room that was adorned of the one and only... Gray-sama. His lovely black locks atop his shining face covered the whole room, the room that was too small for his majestic presence. The girl could only hope, that one day, her Gray-sama would put a little attention to her and not her love rival-

She immediately stopped typing when she thought about love rival... Juvia had almost lost face when she had seen the scene, she had dreaded this would've happened, and now it was in front of her own eyes..

linebreak

Juvia got up from her seat and packed up her papers from class, it was time for lunch break in the courtyard. Fairy Tail high school was similar to a middle school, you went to homeroom, classes, lunch break and classes again. Other than Gray-sama, she was thinking about love rival. Juvia earlier in the morning had seen Gray-sama being a bit too close to love rival. Juvia, a bit angry after thinking her Gray-sama would do that stepped only one step outside of the class when she saw something that would crush her heart.

It was love rival.

Gray-sama on her left.

Some random dude- was it Natsu? on her right.

Through the crowd, she heard glimpses of their conversation.

"Natsu, Gray, please-"

"-choose me or flamehead-"

"Luce, you gotta be kidding me-"

That's all it took for Juvia to shakily take a step back and run with her head down to the courtyard.  
Was it true? Did Gray-sama actually like love rival? Was that it? Would the next time she saw them, they would have a wedding dress and tuxedo? Would Gray-sama... leave her forever?

Juvia, holding in the tears for when she got home sat down on the bench next to Gajeel, her best friend. She could not hide her feelings well, though. As soon as she opened her mouth to answer Gajeel's question of 'Are you okay' a light rain started pouring down. Now, everybody that knew she was a water magic user would know she was depressed. Great. Juvia quickly put her head back down on the bench and tried to lull herself to sleep. Perhaps if she woke up for classes, it would be another pessimistic dream of hers.

"Gray-sama would never betray me." She thought in her head, repeating it over and over again.

After all, they do say if you repeat it enough it will come true... right?

Juvia hoped. She hoped.

linebreak

"Juvia. Wake up, you're gonna be late."

Was that Gray? Was it really a dream, and she was waking up to go to school? She lifted up her head to see.. Oh. Gajeel. Why was she sleeping again..?

"You okay after that scene?"

The heartbreak all came back to her, waking her up from her state of euphoria. A tiny tear escaped her, but she quickly wiped it off.

"Yes, Juvia is okay. Juvia will be going to her classes now, thank you for staying with me Gajeel." She showed a tired smile and grabbed her bag before going on to finish classes.

"Wait!" Turning back, Juvia saw Gajeel rushing up to her.

"Yes?"

"There's this new co-op dungeon crawler on the XBOX. You wanna play after school?"

"Okay."

linebreak

Juvia shook her head. She needed to finish her love blog report, and not dull herself over happenings. She had decided to ask Gray about it tomorrow at school. Her love blog featured Juvia's (Seen as J's in her site) real life stories, game reviews and when she had started the blog, it had seemed her passion for Gray had reached her followers, so she also held a Love Advice Column. Many of them were girls, but sometimes there were boys. It seemed only 1 person asked for advice today. Juvia had free time so after answering this question she would go ahead to Gajeel's house. No one, even Juvia expected it but Juvia was a complete powerhouse when it came to playing fighting games. It might've been the fact she had very much passion and liked hitting things..

 **Anonymous says: J, I like this guy from my childhood but he's a total player. Should I stop liking him or should I continue?**

Hmm. Juvia had MANY opinions about this if Gray-sama was from her childhood but was a player. She decided to go with the pacifist option.

 **J says: Hi, Anonymous. Sorry about letting you down, but this is all your choice. But, all luck in happy and rainy days to you! -J.**

Atleast that way, she wouldn't be sued for letting an innocent girl be crushed by a player. Juvia turned off her phone which had an umbrella phone case she loved, and walked to Gajeel's house. They were neighbors, after all.

Ding dong..

She rang the doorbell.

No one answered, she tried again.

Ding, dong...

Okay, if he wasn't going to answer, she would have to super saiyan this doorbell.

3..2..1..

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING-

"JUVIA, YOU'RE GONNA BREAK DOWN MY DOORBELL JUST HANG THE (blocked ;)) ON!"

She stopped. Juvia personally loved annoying Gajeel, and since his parents were usually at work she didn't have to worry about ruining her 'best friend' reputation

The door swung open and Juvia stepped inside, slipping off her boots. They went to the living room and booted up the XBOX. The game was called "Arc of the Elements". You could have any kind of arc, ex: water arc and there was 2 modes: single player and multiplayer. Her name was "rainydays" and Gajeel's was "metaleater". Apparently, Levy had came when he started the game and put his name as that. She probably pleaded for him to keep it that way, Juvia smirked at the thought of that.

"Hey metal eater, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." She stood up and went out the living room.

Gajeel continued playing and a notification popped up.

"Oh, fishhead is on."

He invited 'fishhead' to their chat.

fishhead: hi metaleater

metaleater: hi fishhead

"Who's fishhead?"

Juvia came back from the bathroom, seeing Gajeel chatting to a person named 'fishhead'. What a weird name..

"Oh, that's my friend. It's actually Natsu!"

Maybe telling her it was Natsu was too early, Gajeel thought.

"..Excuse me? Is that the guy that also likes love rival?" Juvia asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Uh, yeah."

"...Juvia has a plan, but please do not tell him I am Juvia. Perhaps Natsu-san could take away love rival and Gray sama..!" She went into fangirl moment for a second.

"Sure."

fishhead: whos rainydays? I don't think theres someone with water magic rite

metaleater: yaa

"Yaa? I know this is internet talk but really, Gajeel? that's a bit obvious.."

"Well, why don't we see you?"

rainydays: no im not water rain magic

"...Well, it's hard!"

"Mhm."

linebreak

Natsu was playing this new game on the XBOX with his friend, metaleater.

He saw that someone else was on the chat, who was that?

fishhead: whos rainydays? I don't think theres someone with water magic rite

metaleater: yaa

Natsu knew that was pretty weird. Was probably nothing though.

rainydays: no im not water rain magic

What? Maybe they were in a hurry. But when he mentioned 'water magic' they got all suspicious. Maybe rainydays did go to their school? That would be cool, he wondered who. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head. What if, he could find out who they were?

linebreak

Author's notes: woot woot we made it! please, constructive criticism if they are OOC.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: yay an update! Also, I think this might last around 4-6 chapters, but if it goes well I would probably make a sequel :D P.S LOL 1337 WORDS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER

Baby pink 'n Baby blue: Nice name! I think this kind of AU would kind of make sense (Juvia, fangirl, blog? Juvia, rage, games? I don't know xD) But no, the anon is not Lucy but I might make one of them (Lucy, Natsu, Gray) ask for advice? It'll be fluffy, you'll know if you continue reading :^). About Erza and Mira, they might be an admin on J's Love Blog.. hehe. It'll be very interesting, atleast I hope. I haven't actually thought about Juvia having shipnames, but she definitely will, thanks for the idea!

 **linebreak**

Juvia awoke to her totally-not-illegal-custom-made alarm clock of Gray sama. After all, nothing was better than seeing him in the morning, right? Juvia sat upon her bed, thinking about how she would manipulate Natsu to take away love rival and then leave Gray all to herself! What a perfect plan, she thought to herself. But, I must do this in the dark, because then Natsu would know who I am! Sweatdrops formed on Juvia's bedhair. Maybe this was a bit more complicated than she thought. Oh well.

"Juvia, get out of bed! I know you're awake, and breakfast isn't going to make itself!" A loud voice came from the kitchen, probably her mother.

"Let me get ready!" She shouted back. Juvia went up to the bathroom and got ready for school, thinking about how she would probe Gray about what the scene was about. Truth be told, the girl was nervous because love could make people either angry, sad, or happy. She had never seen Gray in love, and she sure hoped it wouldn't be still directed towards love rival. One part of her screamed 'You'll never get his love. No matter how hard you try, it's not gonna work. Just look at her and look at yourself! Bedridden, (blocked ;)) blue hair, lanky figure, stupid, weak, what can you do for him! She's blonde, pretty, perfect figure, smart, and strong!' Juvia had always avoided this pessimistic side of her but her optimistic Gray sama side was leaning over there, too. Shaking her head, she would think about this in some future later. Right now she would go eat breakfast.

Juvia brushed the last tangled strand of her hair out and ate breakfast. The bus was arriving.

"Bye, mom!" The door shut closed and running to the bus, she went to her usual seat.

 **linebreak**

After getting off the bus, Juvia was quite nervous, shaking slightly if anyone next to her cared to look. 'Get to class, hurry and finish it so you can talk to Gray sama about.. that.' As she was sprinting to her class, she bumped into someone. "A-ah, Juvia is sorry!" 'What bad luck you are!' her pessimistic side chirped in. A light, sprinkling rain started pouring. Hopefully no one had noticed, after all the only people that actually talked to Juvia other than assigned partners were Gajeel, Levy, her parents and maybe some teachers. Juvia told Gray sama that she was a water magic user before and that ice and water were wonderful together, but he had just brushed it off. Back then, she thought he was just being a tsundere and she shipped herself and Gray sama as 'Gruvia' but she would never tell him.

Class felt like a lifetime to Juvia, and once it was over she packed her books back in her bag, looking around for Gray sama. She casually walked over to his classroom and peeked inside, hoping Gray sama was still there. A vein popped out of her head when she saw who it was.

It was (blocked ;)) LOVE RIVAL!

Juvia quickly put her back against a locker and pretend she was waiting for someone to come outside of their classroom. There were still some people left, and tried to eavesdrop glimpses of their conversation.

"-wanted to talk to you about this... triangle." Definitely love rival.

"-about it?" Gray sama..

"I-I.. I think-" Think? Think what? Did love rival choose Gray sama?! She would not allow it, no no no no no!

Juvia got off the locker and turned to the door, almost going inside except someone went outside the same time as her..

Her thoughts screamed, 'Damn it, Juvia! This is the second time today! Handle yourself-'

"Ah, sorry!" A rather loud voice came from the person she bumped into, and it was.. Natsu. Yay. Looks like her plan of being in the shadows wouldn't work out.

"It's ok, it was Juvia's fault also." "Yeah, Juvia's fault for not remembering Natsu was in here and she could've ran to the class and set love rival with him first..." she muttered under her breath.

Unknown to Juvia, dragon slayers could hear lots of things, including what she had just said. He decided not to say anything, though. Natsu was set on finding out who 'rainydays' was, and he had a plan. Although rainydays was quite fun and they had hit it off, he just had to know who considering metaleater was from Fairy Tail high school, too.

Juvia ran towards the courtyard, she would need plenty more time to think about this development and how to get Gray sama back from the clutches of love rival..

 **linebreak**

On J's Love Blog, it seemed there were some people that asked for advice and currently, Juvia was answering them. After finishing the questions, Juvia went over to Gajeel's house and played some more Arc of the Elements. While booting up the XBOX, Gajeel seemed like he had something to tell her, so she went ahead and asked.

"Gajeel, spit out the beans. And no, Juvia does not mean literally."

"Well, Natsu gave me these tickets to a theme park but I don't need them." "Levy and I have already been there a ton of times".. He muttered under his breath, although that could not escape Juvia's super fangirl stealth training she had took with Erza and Mira. But, that was another story.

"Juvia will use them! Yes, she'll use them for her master plan! Thanks so much, Gajeel!" Juvia snatched the tickets and put them in her pocket, feeling a bit better. She knew _exactly_ how she would use them...

 **linebreak**

Author's Notes: woohoo! We made it! So, if anyone actually reviews please tell me again, criticism and if I should make the chapters longer but less daily or around 1,000 words each time but daily!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

Rokushimo: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **line break**

Natsu had a plan, which he didn't have most of the time. And he was sure it would work out. First, he would give 2 tickets at the theme park, and metal eater would bring rainy days with him! Natsu had a suspicion that metal eater was Gajeel from one of his classes, but he hasn't seen anyone with water magic.

Except for someone he bumped into in the morning yesterday, but he didn't look at their face. And it was probably a coincidence that it started sprinkling at the same time, so he brushed it off.

Other than the plan, Natsu had one other thing on his mind but preferred to not think about it. Although there was that crowd at school, no one except for Gray, Luce, Happy and him that knew what really happened. It was really a mess of confusion and misunderstandings, but this was what Natsu understood.

Gray and Luce were dating. However, Gray misunderstood that Natsu liked Luce, and the 'triangle' formed. Yes, Natsu did like Luce but if she wanted Gray, then he would let her.

Currently, it was the day after he gave the tickets to Gajeel, and he was in classes. Natsu was eager to escape the love triangle questions and go hide in a bush at the theme park. He wasn't really excited, but his curiosity got the better of him. Natsu knew that this day of the theme park was bound to be almost isolated, so he would know if he saw 2 people. He hoped his plan worked.

 **line break**

Somehow, Gray had accepted her ticket, and that must've been a good omen! Juvia's day was filled with noticeable smiles and she was, of course, excited to see Gray sama in casual clothes. At last, finally he could pay attention to her, and perhaps she would cheer him up, and they would have a good night kiss unless Gray sama did not like that...

Juvia looked out the window of the rusty school bus and saw her neighborhood. On time, the bus stopped. Juvia, Gajeel and anyone else who lived here went off the bus and walked home.

They agreed to meet there at 6, and Juvia told her mom that she was going to a friend's house for a bit. Running to her room, Juvia quickly rummaged through her closet for an acceptable outfit worthy of Gray sama, and found some.

The bathroom door was shut and the shower turned on, usually Juvia didn't take a shower before 6 but it was definitely a special occasion. After washing her hair of all the sweat, Juvia did the same with herself. She came out feeling quite refreshed and excited.

Her chosen outfit was a cream coloured sweater, a blue summer scarf, black floral skirt that reached her knees, blue tights and some flats. Deciding to go with the natural look with the makeup, Juvia only applied some mascara and lip gloss. It was 5:30. Time flew by, Juvia mused.

After touching up a bit more, Gajeel drove her. He was quite unlikely to do that, but after hearing about Juvia's date, Levy pegged him to drive her. Man, Juvia thought. Levy must've been pounding those books into his head. She smiled and got out of the car, saying goodbye Levi and Gajeel.

Her heart pounded in her chest. Who knew what would happen in this very home park? Hopefully, something good for her and Gray sama, Juvia thought. She saw Gray sama waiting for her.

However, contrary to what Juvia had thought, Gray sama had not came alone.

Love rival was standing next to him.

They were chatting gleefully.

Juvia snuck up, and heard their conversation.

"Hopefully, she doesn't rage or cry when we tell her we're dating.. That would be bothering for our date here, no offense."

Love rival thought she was annoying? Well, of course..

"Kinda."

Gray sama..

Juvia had enough of this. She would play the role of the good girl and not be a bad person, and leave them to their date. They would presume she didn't go or found out.

She couldn't move, though.

Her legs felt like steel.

Her tears only weighed her down.

She was helpless.

 **linebreak**

Author's notes: gahhhh I'm so sorry the chapter is short, and Juvia suffers... ;-; hopefully next one is much longer..


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: hope I didn't make it too long, the last chapter was such a cliffhanger, and I feel sorry for Juvia.. ;-;

Warning: This chapter is sad in the beginning.

Kyouya Sata: here's your update! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **linebreak**

Juvia, feeling as though her heart was dropped into poison, felt like she could not do anything, and was helpless. She was curled up in her bed that seemed so comforting to her and engulfed her in even more sadness. Her mom, seeing Juvia come home audibly crying which the last time she did was in kindergarten when kids bullied her for her water magic, decided to call the school for a sick day. Juvia appreciated that.

After all, anything seemed good as long as it wasn't related to _him_.

Her heart wavered thinking about his name.

How could he?

She was always dedicated to him, and tried to make herself look good for him, and he-

Well, he decided to...

...

Juvia pulled up her blankets higher to her neck.

It wasn't worth thinking about.

She had no one to lean on.

She didn't want Levy to misunderstand if she was with Gajeel.

She didn't want to take away Levy's time, because Gajeel told her they were on a date today.

How dare he tell her when she was currently heartbroken?

...

No, he was her friend, she would forgive him.

But what else could she do, but mope? Her everlasting love was shattered. What could she do now? Would the next time she saw them, they would be in a tuxedo and wedding dress?

But.. Did she really need to avoid them?

...

Perhaps she could face them to face. Tell them she has accepted their _relationship_ and move on.

But she couldn't.

Memories of the theme park clouded her eyes and she closed them once again.

Well, all this complicated stuff would be for later, and she pushed them to the back of her mind.

She just needed to sleep.

And Juvia cried herself to sleep.

 **linebreak**

Natsu was at school, and his thoughts were filled with yesterday at the theme park. No, he did not possess Gray, Lucy, or.. Juvia somehow but he had stalked them. It was quite a shock that Juvia was rainydays, because he had never seen her at school before.

At the day of the theme park, he was actually the ticket taker, and saw Gray come in first. His first thoughts were 'Did rainydays take Gray?' and 'Did Gray take Luce here?' and, thinking he got his answer when Lucy followed behind Gray, sighed. Maybe some crushes wouldn't always go well for him. Take Lisanna, for an example. But that was a story for another time, he downcasted his eyes.

He was thinking about what Gray and Lucy could do here, and he had to _watch,_ out of all the things. He knew rainydays couldn't be Lucy, because she wasn't a water magic user, but who-

"Hello! This is Juvia's ticket."

A cheerful and, well, kinda _pretty_ girl with blue hair handed him her ticket.

Thoughts bursted in his mind.

She looked young enough to be in his highschool, and her blue hair certainly wasn't common. Perhaps she could be rainydays? But he couldn't embarrass himself to assume she was.

"Could you take the ticket? Juvia is on a date today, so..."

Ah. On a date? He went ahead and took it, letting her through the gate.

...

She needed further inspection. Truth be told, there was actually a _ticket machine_ and a 'ticket taker' didn't exist... He was lucky they didn't know. Natsu ran to a bush, and plopped himself in it. He completely missed the fact, that who exactly was 'Juvia' going out with? Only Gray and Luce were here...

Maybe?

His mind created a possibility that maybe Gray was planning to, _dump_ the poor girl if they were going out?

No, couldn't be.

Using his dragon slayer training, he crept in the bushes closer and closer to Gray and Lucy's conversation. On the way, he noticed 'Juvia' had also done the same. Maybe he was right?

"Hopefully, she doesn't rage or cry when we tell her we're dating.. That would be bothering for our date here, no offense."

Lucy and Gray were dating, yes, he knew that. It panged his heart a little, but he still listened.

"Kinda."

He wondered how 'Juvia' was doing. It seemed she liked Gray.

They continued talking for a minute before Natsu saw 'Juvia' sneak away in the bushes, and when away from Gray and Lucy she ran away.

He heard her crying, and abruptly a light rain started.

Gray and Luce saw Juvia, despite her attempts to not be seen. However, their reaction was different than he expected.

"Was that Juvia? Oh no, she's gonna ruin our date!" Lucy seemed disgusted, why?

"Don't worry, she's gonna stop coming for me after this." That seemed like quite a rash way to 'shake her off', wasn't it?

Natsu considered chasing after her, but he decided not to. Better not to seem like he was pitying her, he would wait when 'rainydays' got on.

But what if she didn't? What if she didn't want to talk to him, because the whole school knew about the Gray/Lucy/Natsu triangle, after all.. And, he still liked Lucy.. Well, he would find a way, no matter how embarrassing. The theme park now was starting to thunder, and Natsu sneaked away to his house. 'metaleater' had talked about it before, and Natsu had an idea to use it. Maybe it would work out, maybe.

Maybe.

 **linebreak**

Author's notes: Woohoo! According to the plot I made, it should last 1 or 2 more chapters. But if I do get the inspiration to make another Fairy Tail fanfic, it is likely to be a sequel to this! Please, constructive criticism if they are OOC, and I will try my best to make these longer!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: yay, another one! thanks for reviews!

Rokushimo: I don't know what's up with me, but I really like writing sad/tragic events? xD

Guest: Thanks, and, well, I have the main couple planned out so you're gonna have to see for yourself!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fairy Tail or anything else mentioned in this fanfic.

WARNING: in this chapter, Lucy is one sassy rebel..

 **linebreak**

Juvia was on her second day of sick day, and it was around 6. She needed to 'get well' soon, or her classmates would be suspicious.. Not that she had many, after all, and it tomorrow was the weekend.. Using her time, Juvia decided to quit neglecting her love blog and booted up her computer. It was likely there would be more love advice requests, and she didn't mind answering. After all, what could she do now? Her crush rejected her in what she thought was the most _cruel_ way, and although she knew he was usually cold to her, this kind of outcome was foreign to her. It was probably to most people. But.. him and love rival? She sighed. Maybe she was better off without him. Giving up was one choice, but she had been in this journey for years at least. It felt like she would lose half of herself if she gave him up..

It's too hard.

The words repeated in her worn out mind.

Her chair swiveled over to face her bed. Fluffy and soft blankets called out to her.

Forget.

She shook her head, she wasn't going to be a mental girl just because her crush rejected her.

One last glance at the bed, and her blue hair whipped back to the screen after hearing a light ring. It was her notifications. Alright, we need to finish these, come on Juvia! Thoughts motivated her, and she swiftly started replying to users. On the outside she probably looked like she was on her computer chatting with her friends, but deep down she felt empty, hollow, like a pumpkin. Always smiling outside but, needed a fire to spark her emotions. She smiled, a genuine one to herself, that was probably the most weirdest simile she'd ever made.

Most users/anons were asking how to confess, cope with a breakup, (just like herself, she thought bitterly to herself except they weren't even together, but, her being her own stupid self who was in a useless crush just had to go and screw up someone else's perfect relationship-) and if they had feelings for someone. For some funny reason, all these felt like they were related to her although they were completely different.. Ah well.

She answered them one by one, slowly bringing up a mood better than what she felt before, and there were only 3 questions left. Perfect, Levy had wanted Juvia to come for a sleepover in around 15 minutes, and Juvia figured it would probably make her feel better. She was grateful for what little, but caring friends she had.

The last two answered, her cursor landed on the last one. She read the subject title, and it seemed quite interesting. This girl liked somebody, but they still liked their own crush who was in a relationship. And, at the bottom they added "P.S could we message each other" and, Juvia didn't mind contact with her viewers, so she replied with: "Hi, Anonymous! I suggest not to be rude, but if your old crush is in a relationship, you don't want to get your feelings hurt.. It might be better to focus on the new guy. And sure, I don't mind if you need more help! All luck in happy and rainy days to you, -J." The 'enter' button was pressed, and Juvia let out a small breath of air. Now, she felt a little better. Checking the time, it was 7 minutes. She had plenty of time, including the fact that she was usually late.. Light footsteps led to her closet, and she opened the mahogany door that held a _lot_ of clothes. Most were intended for him and their no longer possible future, but they could always be for casual outfits. Sleepover bags were packed, and Juvia went with her normal pajamas.

Going to the living room, she waved goodbye to her mom who usually knew about the sleepovers and Gajeel drove her over. It was a Friday, girl's night. Juvia had insisted on buying some pizza however unhealthy it was, and Levy had quite a collection of movies when they didn't binge read on her mass of books. Levy's house was 2 stories, in the more better neighborhood. The walls were cream coloured and the floor being wood. It was a relatively nice house, being tidy almost all the time. Gajeel drove back to his house after kissing Levy (Juvia just 'aww'ed' at their 'Gajevy/Lejeel' moments, although she really needed to find a better name for it..)

Levy gave Juvia a warm welcome, and her parents being out for the night, they had the house to themselves. First, they usually started with catching up with each other, watching movies while eating pizza, and finally doing some games. Usually, people would think '2 girls? Must be boring..' but it was actually quite fun, atleast for Juvia.

"Juvia, you there?"

"A-ah, yes, sorry. What did Levy-san say again?"

"Well.. Gajeel spilled the beans to me about your love blog."

"Oh! Juvia is so sorry, she completely forgot you didn't know about it, and what you would think-"

"It's fine! You know how I spoiled 'Divergent' for you, so I guess we're even."

"I _cannot_ believe you still did that for me!"

"Okay, okay, we're even! Now, tell me more about it!"

They both giggled, a thing Juvia hasn't done since the last time they had girls' night.

"Well, let me show you on my phone." Unzipping her bag of personal things, Juvia took out her phone and opened up her browser to J's Love Blog. Levy peeked over her shoulder, and saw a notification.

"Hey, there's a notification!" Levy tapped the bell and saw the message. "Ooh, is that a love advice thing?"

"Yes, now let Juvia answer it, you'll make it become L's Love Blog instead!" They both laughed at the mention of 'L' considering the amount of manga they read last time and read the message.

"Thx so much, and what if I don't know if I exactly like the new person?" The message stared at them, and Juvia frowned. "She had moped too much, and her ever growing sarcasm started to burst-" Levy was silenced with a playful, but deadly glare. "Well, it's a complicated.. But come on, make up your mind, anonymous!" Juvia thought of typing, but deciding that was too straightforward. Her answer was decided on "Well, do you think about when you'll see them again, what you should do, etc.?"

"Wow, that love advice thing is really serious, right?" Levy inquired.

"Yeah." Juvia replied.

 **linebreak**

They had continued chatting, and their night was spent with laughter. Nevertheless, Juvia had felt a lot better, and refreshed. In the morning, she returned home to eat breakfast and reply to the anonymous. They had shared a conversation almost all night long, stopped when Juvia was going to sleep. After eating breakfast, she played Arc of the Elements and finished up the schoolwork she'd missed during her sick days. Time flew, and one thing she had noticed was the anonymous didn't reply to her, but maybe they were busy. 'Fishhead' didn't go on either. She doubted they were the same person, though.

 **linebreak**

Lucy was at her house, and recently Gray had came over. Now that he had left, she felt a bit lonely. Truth be told, she still liked Natsu a tiny bit, and was torn between the two guys. Her original plan was to make Natsu jealous, (she'd visited a love blog, and that was her advice) leave Gray to one of his stalkers (she didn't really pay attention to them, because why should she?) and have a happily ever after with Natsu. However, something went wrong in the process, and it sure as (blocked ;)) wasn't her fault.. She ended up actually _liking_ Gray and Natsu at the same time, and worst case it ended up blowing her reputation as the 'new cute, cleavage, and cool girl' at her high school.

So yes, maybe she did have a reputation and wanted to hold it up, but that did not give the world a reason to make her stuck between two guys! Last time, from her and Gray's date, she'd seen one of his stalkers run away, and it completely ruined her opportunity. She was flat-out annoyed. Nothing went right, after she had so carefully planned! But now, how to make things right? The person holding the love blog was probably a dumb bimbo, and anyone she met would laugh her off! There was no reason to not fume.

"Lucy-sama? Tea time is ready!" One of the maids at the Heartfilia mansion called into her luxurious room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Lucy nonchalantly said and went downstairs, making sure she looked good in front of her family. Most of them were stuck up snobs, and if Lucy had put her elbow on the table for one millisecond, they would've called her out for it. She, like most people, didn't exactly like them in a familial way.

After suffering the long 'tea-time' dubbed by her maids, she sank into the white porcelain bathtub one of them had gotten ready for her. The water was warm, and she was glad. It had been a chilly day, and most people stayed inside.

She thought about what she would do about Gray and Natsu. She was pretty confident about the fact both liked her, and she liked them both. Maybe she would just ditch Natsu and go with Gray, after all she hasn't seen Natsu for a long time. But what if he was more handsome the next time she saw him? Looks didn't entirely matter, but she cared about them nonetheless.

Oh well, this was getting too complicated for her. Maybe one of them could fall out of love with her, that would make things easier.

 **linebreak**

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm gonna be honest here, but I know these chapters are quite short but it's so time consuming for me. I want to make the story flow, and have good qualities. However, a 'short' chapter like this usually takes me about 2-3 hours, and I usually have to dedicate my time to other things as well. Hope you guys enjoyed, though!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: this is from Natsu's POV from last chapter! also, sorry about not uploading, I had a chapter ready yesterday, but I accidentally didn't save it.. gah.

Kyouya Sata: Yeah! I think with Levy being a bookworm and Juvia a fantasizer would go nicely as friends!

 **linebreak**

Natsu was confused. Very. And that was why he decided to take a hiatus on Arc of the Elements so he could think, something Lucy would say he rarely did.

Lucy..

To be honest, he didn't really know if he liked Juvia in that way, but his short time playing with her seemed like a long time. His head was clouded with thoughts such as 'When will I see her again?', 'Will she dress up again?', 'Does she still like Gray?' and etc. Usually, he was thinking about Gray, Luce, and Happy, but it wasn't a normal day.

He didn't really want to share this with anyone close to him, because he would probably get teased or laughed at. So, he decided to ask some strangers. After all, they wouldn't really care but could give him advice, right?

His phone showed a white screen, and he searched up 'love advice'. Lots of links showed up, but he decided to click one that had a blog. This person probably professional, he thought. They wouldn't bat an eye at him. He clicked the 'Love Advice' column, and typed in his message.

"Hi, I think I like somebody but I still like my old crush who has someone else. What exactly do I do? -P.S could we message each other" And it wasn't like it was a formal letter, so he went ahead and clicked send. His problem might've needed more help, so yeah..

Natsu sighed. He wasn't the over-dramatic person, but all he wanted to do was eat fish with Happy. It was probably the most relaxing thing he could do, and Juvia wasn't at school for the last what, 2 days? It was the weekend now, so that was fine..

He waited for his response.

 **linebreak**

He found a response, and the love blog person and him continued messaging each other. But, 1 thing was suspicious to him...

According to the love blogger's previous entries, there was a love rival. And their crush had 'G'. And the name was 'J's Love Blog'. Even Natsu could tell something was up..

The official significance that 'J' was Juvia was when he saw her entry about a date, and a picture that was the exact same clothes she wore at the theme park.

It was definitely Juvia. Maybe instead of dealing with all this drama, he could just like Juvia. After all, the girl was passionate and had water magic. Gray and Luce liked each other and were dating, so maybe they would all have a happy ending? Yeah, maybe.

And, he could always play dumb for a bit.

 **linebreak**

Juvia was in bed, lazing around because for one thing, she'd finished her work from school, and another was that it was the weekend. Maybe she could read more manga, but she'd already done that. Well, Juvia didn't check her love blog yet. Maybe the anon replied to her last message. Her phone was turned on, and brought to J's Love Blog. Oh, it seemed the anon had finally chosen the guy they liked. Juvia wondered what kind of girl the anon was. Perhaps a sweet, loving girl or a tsundere? It didn't really matter that much to her, though.

The anon said "Yeah, I chose the person I like. What now?" Juvia typed out the message out of curiosity "What kind of person are they?" and by tiredness, accidentally tapped the enter button. Oh well, what was done couldn't be recovered. The anon probably didn't mind anyways.

The blue-haired girl waited for a minute or two before getting a quick response.

"Well.. I haven't been with them for a long time but they're passionate, determined, creative, and kind of fragile to me."

That seemed a little bit weird considering Juvia assumed the anon was a girl. What if it was a guy? Nah, probably not. Juvia replied with "So when are you going to confess?" and lied down in her bed. She would probably take a nap after this.

"I already have. They're too oblivious."

What?

Now, Juvia wasn't sure if this anon was Natsu or not. They messaged a lot like him, and Juvia was pretty sure if Natsu confessed to Lucy someone would've told her. A question popped in her head.

Who was the girl Natsu liked?

She probably shouldn't have thought of that question, but continued on.

Levy was with Gajeel, and they probably haven't met.

Erza wasn't that creative.

Running through all of the girls Juvia had seen or heard before, all of them missed atleast one thing on the 'criteria'.

What if it was her?

No, Natsu hasn't met Juvia before. But, on the theme park she'd seen another bush shake..

She blushed. What if Natsu actually did like her, and counting the fact she'd sort of thought he was a nice guy..

Snap out of it! Juvia thought to herself. All she was was a love advice person, and shouldn't be messing around in their business. She replied, but that thought stayed in her head for quite a long time.

 **linebreak**

Lucy was reading manga in her four poster bed, supporting a canopy. Her room was quite a large one, and had delicate wood carvings on the walls. A golden chandelier that sparkled at every angle shimmered in the center of the room. Every single furniture item was expensive and high-quality, including everything from the huge chandelier to the lotion bottle. It was a master bedroom, complete with a clean, personal porcelain bathroom. She was lucky to live in the Heartfilia family, but luxuries like these always came at a cost. But, the problems weren't too small. Right now, her only problem was _still_ choosing either Gray or Natsu. Some thought she was living the easy life with a roof over her head, excess money, and good-looking guys that liked her but it was harder than thought.

Currently, she was deciding on a body-hugging cream-coloured dress that stopped at her mid-thigh, and had a sweetheart neckline paired with a cute choker, or a red and black corset that had a flared bottom with a denim jacket. Gray had invited her to a family-friendly restaurant that was middle class- she hated those restaurants, but if she refused it would tarnish her reputation- and he would pick her up in about 10 minutes. A shower had been done, makeup, and now the dress. She decided on the corset.

Truth be told, she felt a tiny bit guilty about Natsu, and she still blushed whenever she thought about him, but atleast she had another guy to embrace her. And, she hasn't seen Natsu for a bit now. Gray was a decent guy, and he looked good so that scored points for her.

Gray came to her mansion, they exchanged greetings with a kiss on the cheek, and she got inside his car. It was a pretty nice model compared to her family's cars, so she didn't mind.

After arriving at the restaurant, she noticed not as many people were there, and Gray had reserved a secluded spot for her. Some part of her mind screamed 'Lucy, choose Natsu! You have been together forever, and- but the other part shouted 'Gray is a nice and loving guy! Is there even a choice on what you have to do?' and shaking her head, she smiled when Gray inquired her if she was okay. Yes, she was. The fact there was a alluring aroma coming from the candle on their table and the less chatter around her was probably nothing, after all.

They'd ordered some food and while waiting, Gray cleared his throat.

"Lucy? I wanted to say something."

She stared at him for a bit, blank in thought before flashing a quick smile and replied "Yes?"

"..After graduation, can you promise me that you'll love me and not Natsu? I know you still like him, but with us going out and all.." He trailed off, and she knew what he meant.

Playing dumb now wouldn't mean a single word.

He stared at her, his eyes secretly pleading for her to say yes, accept this promise, but he knew it was her decision. He'd seen the secret glances she stole while in class to Natsu, and the little flutter of her eyelashes when they talked. It made his heart hurt with jealousy. But, he wasn't the guy to do any underhanded tricks. He respected her, and she knew it.

After careful thought and thinking about the consequences, she went through with her response.

Her voice was shaky, an held an underlying sadness. Her heart screamed for her to escape before she said it out loud.

"I.. Gray. I can't promise you that. I'm sorry."

His eyes widened just a tiny fraction, and he nodded, downcasting his eyes. He'd already knew the answer, but wanted to avoid it. How foolish of him.

The rest of their evening was spent with clinking tableware and quiet conversation.

 **linebreak**

Author's Notes: man I keep making this story sad ;-;

but please, tell me if I need to improve on anything and i'll see you guys on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Man, school is going to start again in a few weeks! .

MYDAY123: Thank you! Personally, I ship Navia and I think everybody knows that by know.. xD. Honestly, I don't like Lucy that much but I tried not to bash her too much. Because after all, even rich people have their own problems.

Rokushimo: Thanks! :D

 **linebreak**

The sun rose, the warm light flooding into Juvia's bedroom window. As soon as the warmth touched her face, she groaned. Yesterday, out of curiosity she was kept awake by her thoughts and questions. In total, she'd only slept about 5 or 6 hours. Good thing it was still the weekend. Her reply was 'Are you Natsu?' and her mind regretted it the instant she sent the message.

Getting up from her fluffy, but not too fluffy bed Juvia swung her legs over and got up.

Her parents were sleeping in, both had a day off today.

Brushing her teeth, she stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection stared back.

Still half lidded from the morning, she gazed at herself hazily. Perhaps the anon was Natsu, but he was talking about Lucy. After all, he probably knew her more than Juvia did.

A subtle change Juvia made was to not call Lucy love rival. Juvia would not be the bad person and let Lucy and Gray sam- Gray, have a happy ending. It was for the best, she thought.

She finished brushing her teeth and went off to wash her face.

The only thing though, was that she couldn't concentrate quite well. Whenever she thought about Gray, instead of seeing a sparkling prince in all his glory like she used to, his features had dulled. And not in the aging way. It was just he.. he..

Maybe she lost interest in Gray?

That couldn't have happened. Not that quickly, she thought panicked.

But it could've happened, a part of her kept insisting.

Admit it, you like Natsu. Atleast a tiny bit.

Juvia didn't have a lot of will to push it back. She gave in.

So, what now with this new revelation? It wasn't like she was going to strut out and tell everyone she liked a guy that had pink hair. She laughed. Pink and blue hair. Kind of like cotton candy, but wasn't as sweet as it seemed.

Letting out a sigh, Juvia honestly felt drained.

Today, she decided, she would go and take a walk. Being outdoors did make her feel better.

She finished getting ready and made her breakfast. Her parents were not early wakers, and they knew she would be careful to not burn down the whole house by putting bread in a toaster. Well, they hoped atleast.

While she was stuffing herself, her phone made a buzz. It was a notification from her blog, she knew from the tone.

Finishing her toast, she looked at her phone. The anon had replied.

"I'll tell you if who I am if you guess who I like. 3 guesses. :P"

She rose an eyebrow at the emoticon. Oh well, it was probably fair.

Opening the front door and locking it, she would ring the doorbell when she got back. But, who could they like? Juvia knew for one that this anon was a male and probably went to Fairy Tail high school, but that was about it.

She thought for a moment, and decided she would walk to the local park.

Juvia's first guess was Wendy. She'd seen the girl with Natsu a few times, and she seemed fragile but Juvia knew she was strong. Not sure about her creativity, but it was a guess nevertheless.

Continuing on the sidewalk, she waited for the anon's answer. Juvia passed by neighborhoods, and was halfway there when her phone buzzed once again.

"Nope. 2 more guesses!"

If she was with the anon, Juvia would've seen them laughing with a grin on their face. Oh, how satisfying it would be.

The anon had something planned, but the blue haired girl would've never guessed.

Maybe it was Lucy, Juvia wondered. She went ahead and replied with her second guess.

Her legs were a bit tired from all the walking, since the park was quite a bit away from her house. It helped her exercise, though. The rising sun beat down on her with the heat, but she'd brought her umbrella. Maybe it did look weird, but anyone who knew Juvia would pass it off as normal.

The phone buzzed again, and she quickly looked at the screen. Darn.

"Nah. One more."

Well, Juvia was pretty close to the park now. She thought about typing her last answer when she saw a pink haired dragon slayer waiting for _her_ , it seemed.

Wait, what?

That didn't make sense. They were the only two at the park.

Confusion bubbled in her head, and Juvia was rendered speechless.

She slowly took some steps forward, and Natsu stared right back at her with a grin on his face.

"Is.. it.. Juvia?"

Juvia said the last word with hesitation.

It seemed like an hour when Natsu opened his mouth, but in reality it was only a few seconds.

Juvia's body was stock still.

"Yeah."

She didn't know how, or why, but Juvia ran into his arms that seemed so comfortable, and hid her face in his scarf.

If anyone else saw, they would see a pink haired dragon slayer holding a blue haired water mage in his arms.

 **linebreak**

Author's Notes: OH GOD I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO MAYBE I SHOULD'VE MADE THIS LONGER AHHHH MAYBE I MADE THEM TOO OOC I DON'T KNOW PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THIS AHHHHHHHH


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Alright, I hope this chapter goes well..

Expect some jealousy, but not much. I plan some on the next chapter..

Also, I found how to make line breaks but not on the making a doc thing. Anybody know how?

P.S The rating for this chapter should be T for references.. haha.

Rokushimo: I actually didn't plan her and Natsu to meet at the park, but I'm glad I wrote it down.. :D

VOX3L: Thank you! Actually, a few days ago I finally figured out to make line breaks the correct way.. I know, I know. We can all take a breath now that there isn't that bold abomination saying linebreak, but for some reason I can't find it on the 'copy and paste doc' thing..

Guest: Thanks! I'm really glad to have a fan on this fanfic!

MYDAY123: Most fan fics have 1,000-3,000 words per chapter, and I'm just living life on the edge, but I'm glad to hear that! Thank you very much!

Guest #2: Well, I think I usually update 5-10 days after the last chapter? I don't know, haha. You'll see the plot soon.

Thanks all who reviewed! I can't appreciate you guys enough.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Natsu was surprised when the blue haired mage ran into his arms. So yes, maybe he did make a plan on how to make Juvia fall for him, but he didn't expect for this outcome. He didn't want to seem 'uncool', so he triedto make a face that said 'I totally planned this out'.

In the midst of making faces, he heard Juvia look up from her comfortable nestling place in his scarf.

"Em.. What is Natsu-san doing?"

She looked like she was going to burst out laughing, but instead she simply giggled, albeit a bit high pitched, but Natsu found he loved it all the same.

And, as a plus, her blue hair was tickling him so he went ahead and laughed too.

Yes, they would've looked weird to a passerby, a pink haired guy and a blue haired girl laughing insanely into each others' arms, but when were they not weird? They simply laughed off their fears, and the 'what if's'. All the doubts Juvia had washed away and all the guilt Natsu harbored disappeared. It was kind of like a curtain, them together.

It protected each other from the world, even if only for those few mesmerizing seconds.

But soon, they calmed down. Still affected by her rare happiness, Juvia smiled brightly at Natsu.

"So does this mean we're girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Well, Natsu sure wanted this to be the outcome. He figured, that if them being together happily, then Gray and Lucy would have their happy ending, too. Strangely, he had found himself happy with the water magic user a little bit more than he did with Lucy.

"Yeah."

Juvia hugged him even more fiercely, and he did the same.

The first thing Juvia did when she got home other than eating lunch and thinking about Natsu just a _little,_ was to update her love blog.

She grabbed her phone, and started typing as fast as she could while getting onto her bed.

It was the afternoon, and Juvia was literally bouncing off the walls. To be honest, she'd never been excited for anything after she saw Gray and Lucy at the theme park, and so it was quite a nice feeling for Juvia. She'd planned to tell Levy about everything. Wondering how Gray and Lucy would react the next day at school, Juvia shook the thought off. They wouldn't care, and she didn't either, right?

The ending to her entry was finished, and she posted it. Only 10 or so minutes passed, and her 'followers' posted comments. Lots were saying congratulations, and some in awe. There was a comment that stood out to her, though.

And not in a good way.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and her good mood was dulled a little.

An anonymous had sent her a PM, and it read;

"Do you know about him more than me?"

So maybe they hadn't meant to say the message like that, but it only rose Juvia's suspicion more. Who was this person? How did they know she liked Natsu? Or maybe she was thinking too much, or the anon was mistaken. Juvia chose the latter.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about. Was this directed to another person?"

Juvia tapped send, and hoped the anon wasn't.. Lucy.

There was always a chance, and, maybe Juvia was just trying to bash on her but Lucy didn't seem like the nicest person in the world.

Letting out a sigh, Juvia turned off her phone and called Levy. She knew she could count on her at times like this. After all, Juvia didn't quite think Gajeel would be pleased to hear Juvia hooked up with his friend on the XBOX.

The phone let out a few rings before Levy answered.

"Hey, Juvia!"

"Hello, Levy-san. Do you mind if I tell you something?"

"Hmm? Yeah, just let me take care of somethi-"

It seemed the phone was placed somewhere else on the other side of the call, and if Juvia strained her ears, she could hear Gajeel's voice. They were arguing on whether to continue their previous "actions" or to chat with Juvia. Obviously, Levy was winning. Juvia laughed when she heard Levy win the war.

"H-huh? Oh, Juvia! You heard us?!"

Levy seemed flustered, and it made Juvia laugh all the more. She heard Gajeel groan in the background.

"Yes, yes, are you done making out? Juvia has been waiting for _hours_.."

"Hey! We did not make out for hours-.. I.. uh.."

She knew what she had just implied by saying that, and Juvia finally calmed down.

"Okay, well hurry up and give Gajeel a smooch or whatever so we can talk!"

The blue haired magic user heard some sounds that probably shortened her lifespan, and a door closing.

"I'm done. What were you going to tell me, Juvia?"

Now it was Juvia's turn to be flustered. Honestly, she had no idea how to phrase this and wasn't sure if she wanted to even bear the teasing she would get from Levy as payback.

"Uh.. um.."

Levy was getting impatient, and Juvia could literally see the grin she had on her face through the phone.

"Spill the beans!"

"I.. I'm dating Natsu!"

The words came out of her mouth in a blur, and she was literally sweating while waiting for Levy's reply.

"Uh.. I'm happy for you, Juvia, but are you over Gray yet?"

Juvia knew Levy didn't intend to offend Juvia, and was only trying to help Juvia, but she made a decision and wasn't going back on it.

"Yes, Juvia is over Gray. But please, don't tell anybody else at school."

Juvia sure as heck didn't want Natsu's fangirls to say ugly, and nasty things. Her mind fabricated some gossiping about her, saying that she was only taking Natsu as a rebound, and Juvia wasn't that kind of person. But they would never understand, her mind though bitterly. Juvia hated that part of her mind.

"I get it. Well, I hope you two are happy together, Juvia!"

She smiled. She knew that Levy would always be loyal, just as much as Juvia was to her as best friends.

"Oh, I have to go now. Sorry, Juvia!"

In some part of the blue haired girl's mind, she thought 'Dang, how many dates do they go on?!' but she knew they were busy most of the time.

"Juvia, too. Bye, Levy-san!"

"Bye!"

Their phone call ended and Juvia decided to take a shower. Tomorrow was the cursed Monday, and she wondered if Natsu would tell anybody.

Lucy was still feeling guilty about rejecting Gray, and they had broken it off until she sorted out her mind.

Today, she had nothing to do. No lessons, no visitors, nothing. There was still the dinner, but that would be for later. Lucy took out her phone, and decided to roam around in love websites.

The love blog she'd visited had posted a new entry. It read about how the blogger got their new boyfriend, and all that. Lucy didn't really care much until she got to the part about the guy's name starting with a "N". It was probably a coincidence, and she brushed it off. But a part of her mind nagged her to find out more, and she complied.

Lucy knew it was that stalker when there was an entry about 'clothes I wore to the theme park" and a picture showed the same clothes in all it's glory.

A bit of anger rose from her, and she thought "How dare she!" but another part said "You left him alone, of course he's gonna find a new girl!" but, after all the love triangle happenings, the anger won.

Some part of her rose in fury saying, "Why are you doing this! Why are you sending a bad message to her! This is none of your business!" but Lucy was in far too deep.

She was lost in jealousy.

Her finger tapped send, and almost a minute later, the blogger responded to her.

Lucy prayed they thought she was mistaken.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you're talking about. Was this directed to another person?"

Phew.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Feeling a little better that she had avoided a disaster, Lucy turned off her phone and lied down in her bed. Soft, fluffy, and warm blankets awaited her. She knew that she would have to control her anger tomorrow at school. She wasn't sure if Natsu and the stalker were actually together, but she would have to monitor them.

Author's Notes: We're done! I try to make these long as possible without having a ton of linebreaks, and I hope you guys enjoy! Also, this was kind of a filler.


	9. Chapter 9

**!PLEASE READ!**

Alright, I know some people don't like A/N's, but this one is pretty important.

I would like to say that starting on the 22nd, I will be starting school again. I'm not sure how much work I will get, but I want all of you guys to understand I might not update this story for a few weeks at a time. Or maybe I will, it depends. But, now onto reviews!

VOX3L: Thank you! I don't know how LibreOffice works, but I'll try it when I have time. Thanks!

Hampy-Ghostee: Glad to see you're enjoying! I also like them both as characters.

Guest: Thank you! :D

Rokushimo: Yay! And yes, I am getting rest, I usually post when I can. Thanks for taking the time to say that ^o^

MYDAY123: I personally have never written jealousy/anger in a perspective like this, so I hope it turns out well! I'll try not to bash Lucy too much, lol.

OoO

Radiant, glowing, and warm rays of sunlight filled in the bed a water magic user slept in. Said girl awoke grouchily, and stretched when her alarm (she'd replaced her old one with a normal one) called out to her in such a high pitch she almost broke it.

"Ugh.." Juvia groaned, her mind reminding her it was a cursed Monday. Currently, her brain was telling her to go to the bathroom and get ready, but memories of yesterday flashed through her head. Shaking off the warmness that was flooding to her face, Juvia ordered her legs to move from her bed to her bathroom.

Opening the door and seeing her bed hair first thing, Juvia felt a bit pessimistic. She bet other girls didn't have as much as her, like.. Lucy, for example. But she didn't want to think about the dragon slayer's friend right now, and continued getting ready for school.

Halfway brushing her teeth, her mom called to her.

"Juvia! You're going to be late, you have 5 minutes until the bus arrives!"

5 minutes?! She was sure she didn't take that long..

"I'm hurrying!"

Washing her face and putting on her school clothes, Juvia bolted out the bathroom door and chomped down her breakfast without trying to choke. After she put the dish in the sink, the school bus had pulled up and Juvia said a goodbye to her mom before running down the sidewalk with her backpack in hand.

Once she stepped inside the bus and sat down in her usual seat, her mind was flying. One thought popped out of nowhere and probed 'Does Lucy know about Natsu-san dating Juvia..?" and reminded her of the PM an anon messaged her. Juvia turned on her phone and checked for a new message. The anon replied, and said it was directed to another person. A wave of relief washed through Juvia, and she placed her phone back in her backpack.

About ten minutes or so passed, and the bus stopped at Fairy Tail high school. Some classmates she knew flooded out, and Juvia waited for only a few people left in the bus to go out. She didn't see Natsu, but he was probably somewhere talking with his friends.

Juvia hoped her day would go well.

OoO

Natsu, if anybody noticed, was a bit hyper today.

He tried to hide it, but sometimes when thinking about her, a random grin appeared on his face. No one had asked him, so he supposed he hid it well enough. Natsu knew by the time Juvia, Gajeel, and him were casually hanging out on Arc of the Elements Juvia liked to keep some things secretly, so he abided by her wishes.

So why was Lucy glancing at him out of the corner of her eye during classes?

Maybe she was spying on him, he thought. But he knew Lucy, and she wasn't the kind to do that unless she suspected someone of doing something wrong. Juvia and him didn't have any classes in common, so he was confused for a while. Maybe he could ask Happy when he got home. Speaking of Happy, the blue cat was mischievous enough to spy on them while they were 'hugging', Natsu called it so he knew and would never stop teasing him when Natsu got him.

However, soon it dawned on him that Lucy knew something was up, or guessed. He'd heard of Gray and Lucy breaking up, but he didn't know why. Didn't Lucy like Gray? They were still friends, but around them was an awkward atmosphere.

The first thing Natsu thought of doing was to act normal. Many times when he was hiding something from Lucy, she immediately knew when he tried to hide it. He didn't know _how_ it was so easy for her! To be honest, he didn't want to hide that he was dating a girl he liked to his friends, but he knew Lucy wasn't the best person to tell secrets. It would probably make Juvia uncomfortable, he thought.

The bell rang, and the teacher stopped lecturing them. It was lunch now, and he wanted to sit with Juvia. Unless if that was too obvious, he thought. Natsu picked up his backpack and walked to the cafeteria when a blonde hair popped in the corner of his eye. It was Lucy.

Strangely, she stared at him like his hair was on fire. Wait, maybe it was!

He patted his hand around his hair without trying to seem nervous, and confirmed there was no fire. So, what did she want to talk to him for?

She answered that question like she read his mind a few seconds later.

"Natsu, I want to talk to you about something. Privately," the blonde haired girl added on, hissing at the spying fangirls and passerbys.

Usually, she didn't need to talk to him about something privately unless maybe Happy drew on his face when he was asleep? It wasn't the first time, after all.

"Yeah, sure Luce."

OoO

Juvia finally sighed when the class before lunch was over. Throwing her backpack onto her shoulder, she walked out the door along with other people in her class to head to the cafeteria. No one really cared to talk to her other than Gajeel and Levy, and they already knew so Juvia had no problem. She hoped Natsu kept their secret safe. Who knows what Lucy would do, including the fact they didn't have the most nice encounter..

She thought about bringing Natsu to her table, but too many people would see he wasn't there. Halfway there, she saw the pink haired dragon slayer and walked over to say a greeting. After all, no one would suspect that.

However, before she reached him, another girl went in front of him. Seeing it was blonde, Juvia assumed it was Lucy and taking a closer look, it was.

Maybe she was just asking for class notes, Juvia thought. But some part of her was saying 'She's gonna say something about you! She's gonna make Natsu hate you! And, because you're a coward, there's nothing you can do!' but she ignored it. Juvia knew better than to listen to comments she herself made.

Swiftly turning around, Juvia continued on to the cafeteria. She was pretty hungry.

OoO

Lucy led him to an isolated hallway, and stopped in front of a random locker.

"You.. Natsu, you're.. dating that girl, right?"

She didn't want to, but on impulse she made an accusing face.

However, it seemed that Natsu was in a bit of horror, but quickly replied.

"Yeah.. why?"

She could tell he was trying to hold himself together, bracing for what she would say. Did she seem like she was going to say something bad..? Lucy, for one thing, knew what she was going to ask him wasn't the best thing to say, but she just wanted to know.

In case.

Controlling the anger that boiled inside her, she continued.

"I.. Before I say this, just know I want the best for you."

"Even if I have to hurt someone else's feelings.." she muttered to herself, hoping he wouldn't hear. Lucy didn't know, but Natsu heard what she mumbled and was in a slight state of shock. But, he hid it well.

"Oh, okay.."

For what seemed like an hour but was only a few seconds, silence separated them. Natsu knew she wasn't going to be all playful and tell him it was a joke, he knew that wasn't the case.

"Natsu.. Are you sure she's the one for you? She could be doing this out of pity, out of a bet, out of revenge.."

No, Natsu didn't want to hear this, but he had to. His legs stood stock still and he begged himself to stay until she was done.

"I mean, you could get someone better. Someone more pretty, someone more smart, someone more strong.."

She continued talking, not seeing the anguished face Natsu tried to keep in. He knew she was doing this for him, but it just hurt him so much to hear that from somebody he trusted against someone he liked, or even possibly loved..

"All I want you to tell me, Natsu, is that you'll stay with me. Please. I only want you to be safe. Please. I don't want to do this, but staying away from her could save you more than staying with her.."

Some part of her screamed 'No, don't do this! He'll hate you! They both will!' but she'd made a decision.

Her tone was firm, and slightly monotonous. She didn't want to sound relieved when saying this.

Sorry, girl. Her mind said.

But I've known him longer, and he's not the one for you, she continued, smiling just a tiny bit.

You see, some people can't win girl, and-

"I'm sorry Luce, but I can't listen to you this time."

And leaving behind a blonde that was in a state of shock, Natsu turned swiftly on his heels, knowing he'd erupted a plethora of feelings of her and the consequences.

OoO

Author's Notes: OMGGG.. I apologize for any Lucy fans, I honestly didn't want to make her like this but I tried to limit it. Guys, tell me how you feel about this please ;-;

P.S Yay! About 1,500 words of the chapter alone without the A/N!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes: ...Alright, I have some even more bad news..

Starting today, I can only use my laptop for 1 and a half hours. Translated, that means chapters will be coming out still, but not as often..

I'm really sorry guys, but I will try to use my time wisely!

MarSofTheGalaxies: Well.. you probably already know what track this story is on, but I'm sorry to say there won't be Nalu. Well, not both-sided Nalu..

Kyouya Sata: I think Lucy is kind of cool to experiment with on personalities. (lol that sounded a little evil)

Rokushimo: Thanks! :D

Guest: That's what I'm aiming for, and here's the update!

MYDAY123: Yeah, Lucy is a decent character, but she can't always be innocent, y'know? Makes her more human-like. Thanks for the review, and I'm not going to spoil it.. yet.

Also guys, tell me how you think about the little 'OoO' thing!

OoO

She didn't want to do this.

Crouched under a bush in the outdoor courtyard, nobody would've guessed Lucy was eavesdropping on the blue haired girl and Natsu. After Natsu refused her request, however innocent Lucy was, she formed a plan. If Natsu didn't want to comply with her, then she would have to show him Juvia wasn't the one for him.

Her mind reasoned with her rationality, saying Lucy herself was better for him and Natsu knew that, but was just having cold feet. Cold feet, she told herself. He was just doubting if Lucy was the one for him and trying his other choices before he chose her, right? Lucy's mind was flying, and she took a moment to calm herself down. She needed to listen to them to get the information she needed.

Suddenly, Natsu rose from his seat next to Juvia on the bench.

"Hey, Juvia! I'm going to get us some drinks, I'll be back."

Juvia nodded and waited.

Lucy knew this was her chance. Quickly, she ran somewhere close to Natsu's to the drinks, and luckily no one was there other than him.

Praying it was convincing enough after all the times she practiced, Lucy 'acidentally' tripped on a rock and made it look like she sprained her ankle. The dragon slayer was a bit shocked to see his friend trip in front of him, but recovered. He leant down and put his hand out. It seemed she convinced him, looking at his concerned eyes and she quickly reminded herself to start tearing up a bit from the 'pain'.

"Are you okay, Luce?"

She knew he would still be worried for her, even if she asked him something he didn't particularly like. That was one of the qualities she liked about him.

"A-ah.. Yes.. Just let me get up, first.."

Slowly standing up on her legs, almost too quickly she fell down but Natsu wouldn't notice. Lucy made a slight wincing noise before looking at him with pleading eyes she hoped he wouldn't see through.

"Did you hurt your ankle?"

"I.. I think so, I can't get up. Do you think you could bring me to the infirmary?"

Luckily, she noted, he was too dense to suggest anything else like bring Juvia over to help. She could see in the corner of her eye the blue haired girl slightly glaring at her, but she ignored that. Natsu would never notice, not when his best friend was injured and needed help.

"Huh? Sure-"

Before he could respond by suggesting her hold on to something, she threw herself into his arms. Well, not literally but to the point where he had to princess carry her. She knew Natsu wouldn't let go, because if he did she would fall to the ground. And, as a plus, she made sure he could see her slim legs and rather big bust.

A light blush fell on his cheeks, and Lucy silently cheered. Juvia was glaring at her even harder it was impossible not to notice. Lucy was glad it didn't start raining because of her apparent water magic. She found out about it when she researched Juvia. After all, she had the money to and nobody would care.

As he walked to the infirmary, lots of people that were still wandering in the halls took notice and whispered. Good, she thought. They'd better be the talk of the school.

The nurse was probably on lunch break, like several of the staff and when he let her down into one of the empty beds, she grabbed his shoulder delicately. He turned around, questioning her action when he found her leaning into him.

"N-Natsu? Could you bring me to my house? Please?"

At that comment, he looked even more worried and took a look at her 'injury'. She painted it so it looked bruised and bad earlier.

"Okay, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I have better medicine at my house."

And, being as dense he was Natsu believed it. Lucy was cheering herself more and more on.

OoO

When Juvia saw Lucy pretending to get hurt (she knew that trick, Juvia considered trying it on Gray before, but it was too desperate for her.) Juvia knew something was up. However, she couldn't just say something bad about Natsu's 'best friend' and she doubted Natsu would choose her over Lucy.

Juvia also thought about making it rain on Lucy so it would wash away the paint, but Natsu wouldn't exactly like her for that. Besides, Lucy and her weren't on the best terms.

So she left it alone, maybe for the better or for the worse. She only hoped Natsu wouldn't tell her he and Lucy got together the next day. Maybe they would, she mused bitterly. Maybe everyone would leave her. But Juvia knew a lot better than to say that. She got up when lunch break was over. and went to her next class after sending her 'see you later's' to Gajeel and Levy.

Sitting down in her usual seat and working on an assignment, Juvia thought how Gray was doing. Not as a crush anymore, but as someone who knew him. The blue haired girl heard rumors about Gray and Lucy breaking up, which would explain why Lucy was suddenly pining for Natsu, but she couldn't assume anything. Another recent rumor was people seeing Natsu princess carrying Lucy. Juvia could only say it was part of Lucy's plan, but who knew?

Juvia laughed at herself for fabricating the picture of Natsu princess carrying Juvia in his arms. For most girls, it was a dream but Juvia didn't know if Natsu still wanted a girl like her. She knew the dragon slayer liked her, but what about Lucy? He hadn't told her anything about when Lucy dragged him before lunch to who knows where.

She knew she could trust him, though. And, knowing him on Arc of the Elements, she knew Natsu wasn't the most brightest tool in the shed. Maybe the most flammable, but..

OoO

It was a great accomplishment, she noted in her head.

Somehow, she'd managed to get Natsu in her room without him suspecting anything. So maybe she did risk her façade, but in the end it was all worth it. Or, atleast in the middle part of her plan. Now, it was time to do some real action. Lucy didn't really like boasting about her bust, but she knew it was better than average. So, why not show it?

Lucy sat up in bed, and putting her arms around herself to make herself seem cold, Lucy moved a little to make space on her bed.

"Natsu, I'm cold.. Could you warm me up?"

The dragon slayer seemed happy to help out a injured friend, but..

He didn't do exactly what she wanted, she noticed. Maybe he was a little too dense at times..

"Sure! I found some blankets over here."

Throwing all the blankets onto her, he stopped when there were no more and looked to her if she needed anything else.

Well, she thought. It was time to activate plan B. Nobody, even Natsu could not understand this one!

"..Um, now I'm kind of hot.."

Lucy crawled out of the bed, and looked up to Natsu. She made sure her V-cut shirt shown all of her cleavage in its glory. Come on, Natsu! She thought. The blonde haired girl saw a slight blush that was hard to miss, and she knew it was from her. Delicately taking off her shirt just a little, she looked up to see his reaction.

Wait, where was he?

Lucy spun around and saw him turning on the fan.

Her first thoughts were '..Seriously? Was Natsu ever this dense, or was he acting? Maybe I'll stop, he might think I'm weird by now.."

"Uh, thanks Natsu. You can go back to school now, I'm calling in sick."

Because her family supported the high school, they wouldn't assume anything bad of her. Sometimes, being in a wealthy family had its perks after all, she mused.

"Okay, bye!"

He innocently grinned at her before going back to school.

OoO

Woohoo! We did it! Hope you guys enjoy! Also- 1,300 words without the A/N! Woot!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Well, not to be a spoiler, but.. I'm going to be wrapping up this series. Thanks to all that reviewed, and I hope this is satisfactory!

OoO

One week since the incident passed, and things at Fairy Tail high school were quite normal for the most part. Natsu and Juvia's relationship bit by bit progressed to the point where they were casually holding hands and the occasional peck on the cheek.

At first, the couple thought they would have to endure many challenges, but the only considerable event that occurred was Gray and Lucy getting back together. Neither knew Lucy's side of the story, but they figured those two would work it out. Broken links were mended, and greetings were exchanged whenever Lucy and Juvia passed by each other.

Classes and chatting were the main point of every day that progressed, and soon fall turned into winter. Chills were accompanied with powdery white snow that lumped together atop houses, and while winds nipped at pink tinged noses, it was the time to drink steaming chocolate with fluffy marshmallows that melted at the touch.

Natsu, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel spent time hanging out at each other's houses while knee-deep snow resided outside the crackling of Natsu's spent fireplace. Winter break was filled with flurries of snowflakes drifting along with the occasional gust of wind, and Juvia was dubbed 'Snowball Fight Queen' for an ironic amount of time.

After winter took its leave and the pink cheeks were replaced by healthy ones, spring rushed in.

Their days continued on to watch the blooming and budding flowers that were teeming with petals and awakening trees. A lively year or two passed seemingly quickly while meeting new people and thinking of career options.

OoO

Juvia sighed. Short and slightly curly blue hair grew into medium-length downy hair that was slightly darker at the tips over the years. It had been a long time since she'd been that girl that would squeal at the sight of Gray, her object of affection at that time. Now, it was directed to another person that she cherished.

Somehow, her life didn't feel like it was real. Like it was just a dream, and when Juvia woke up she would be that girl with eyes only for Gray and read manga in her free time. Sure, she still had her old habits but anyone that knew Juvia before wouldn't say they were the same. There was a reason she wanted to transform herself to be more independent, and stronger.

The cerulean haired girl- no, young adult- sat in her comfy wheel chair while staring at a white screen on her laptop. Ever since she'd become girlfriend of Natsu or somewhere around that time, she'd completely forgotten about her love blog. Lots of her followers left, and she understood completely. It was kind of shocking to see the old entries she'd wrote, but also quite nostalgic.

Juvia decided to make a new entry.

Logging in, she typed down what had happened over the years until Juvia thought it was satisfactory. Natsu, Levy, and Gajeel would probably read it sometime later but she didn't mind. In fact, she held some pride about it.

Stopping at the last word, before Juvia posted the entry she decided to take a brisk snack. Hoping Natsu wouldn't come into her room, (he came over) she slowly closed the door of her bedroom and strided to the kitchen.

OoO

Awaken from his bliss nap on the couch, Natsu awoke to unfamilar surroundings until he recalled he come over to Juvia's house. His eyes were drawn to her and saw her looking through the fridge for what was probably a snack. He'd leave her to her own devices.

Standing up to not alert Juvia, he walked over to the bathroom and flushed when he was done. She probably knew he was awake now, not that anyone cared. Natsu started to walk over back to the cozy living room before seeing Juvia's bedroom door slightly ajar. Well, it couldn't hurt to snoop, right?

Atleast he hoped it wouldn't hurt and she wasn't keeping a floor sensor in her room..

A strand of his hair poked into the room when he saw her laptop staring straight at him. It was hard to not resist, and so Natsu resisted against his self control until he caught some of the words: "J's Love Blog-New Entry".

He reminisced about the time where he practically stalked Juvia on her blog, and figured why not check it out? Tip toeing to the chair, he sat down and read the entry. So far, to him it was normal. A bit boring, he thought. Why not spice it up when she sees it? His mischievous side poked in and started to type an extra note in there.

That'll do, Natsu thought with a grin on his face before running out of the room so Juvia didn't suspect anything.

On the laptop, the words said "p.s I got together with the hottest guy of my life"

OoO

AWWW I FEEL BAD I HAVE TO END THIS- AND IT WASN'T EVEN LONG! Sorry if I let some of you guys down, but.. thanks all for reviewing/reading and- I have another fic in the works, so you could read that? Haha.. but farewell readers!


End file.
